The Dragonborn Comes
by Pacer287
Summary: All the Dragonborn wants is some peace, but when he's cast into the war for Alagaësia it appears he won't get any for a long while, so, as always, he must fight. It's better than the summary, and to Galbatorix; Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes! Hiatus due to lack of ideas. If you think you can help please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn Comes

Prologue

Lake Ilinalta was beautiful at night, the Torch Bugs flying over the surface mixed with the reflection of the auroras on the water made it one of the most beautiful sights in all Skyrim, and Bjorn had a front row seat to the show, or he would have if it wasn't for the rainstorm overhead blocking the sky and keeping the Torch Bugs in there nests, "Just once I wish I could get some time to relax." He groaned, looking down at his reflection in the water, his fingers subconsciously moved to the two puncture scars on his neck, a mark given to him by Harkon during there final battle. The Dragonborn sighed and removed his iron helmet then traced a scar that ran from his right temple to his left cheek, a reminder of his duel with Miraak, then he pulled off his studded armor and looked at his final scar; a massive burn scar that covered his chest and most of his abdomen, a parting gift from the World Eater.

"All that in only five years." Bjorn thought, it had been half a decade since Helgen, when he'd come to Skyrim as a thin whelp of a Nord only seventeen years old with barely a hair on his chin, and now he was a warrior who'd saved Tamriel three times, a master in all forms of combat; physical, magical, and stealth based, a good friend of the leaders of all four guilds, and the champion of the Skyrim civil war, the gods just loved making his life complicated.

"Why can't I just catch a break?" He thought angrily, "All I wanted was to find some time to relax, and even with something as simple as this I can't get some peace!" He fumed, his anger wiping the memory of the Clear Skies Shout from his mind, but he could remember Storm Call just fine.

"STRUN, BAH, QO!" He roared angrily, his mastery of the Thu'um allowed him more control over the Shout, he could use it without fear of wiping out everything within five miles and choose its targets, plus it was a nice way to blow off stress,

"Dovahkiin." A voice called from behind him, Bjorns hand flew to the steel sword on his hip, then relaxed as he recognized the voice,

"Odahviing, what are you doing here?" He said, his voice a mixture of annoyance and happiness as he saw his old friend, though he hated the fact that the dragon had been able to sneak up on him.

"I could sense your anger even at the peak of the Throat of the World." The dragon responded, "What is wrong old friend?"

"I just want some peace." Bjorn growled, "I just want to be able to relax for once in five years, but NO!" He began shouting, a bolt of lightening struck a nearby tree, "The gods always have some way to make my life hell; dragons, Kodlacks wolf spirit, vampires, the Eye of Magnus, Mercer Frey, The Emperor, Miraak! Why can't I just get some peace!" He angrily pulled his Elder Scroll out of its hiding place in his bag, "Why did I have to be the one in the prophecy, why couldn't it have been some other poor bastard!" He angrily threw the scroll to the ground, "This damned scroll, why did it have to be me!"

"Calm yourself friend." Odahviing said,

"Yes, remember what the Greybeards taught you," A voice said in the back of his mind, his only connection to Durnehviir, "Breath and focus."

"Sky above, Voice within." Bjorn growled, it wasn't helping, "Sky above, Voice... Ah screw it!"

"What would Parthurnax say if he heard that?" Odahviing replied, Bjorn went rigged at the mention of his former mentor, the dragon had been like a father to him for four years, and now he was gone.

"Watch yourself Odahviing." Bjorn growled, a bolt of lightening struck the ground in front of the dragon, "We may be friends, but you know I'll end you if you try to use him against me again!"

"That's your dragon soul talking." Odahviing said, "I thought you had finally learned to control it."

"I have." Bjorn said, finally calming down a little, "I'm just frustrated, I came here hoping to get some time to relax from my life, I hoped to get some control of my destiny," he growled and looked at the scroll, "But those damned scrolls-" A final bolt of lightening flew from the sky, striking the Elder Scroll, when it did the scroll suddenly began to pulse with energy, before either dragon or Dragonborn could question what was happening it became a portal and sucked them through, that was the last thing Bjorn remembered before he passed out from the agony of passing through the portal.

The Next Day

Bjorn snapped awake, immediately leaping to his feet and drawing his sword and shield, he looked around and took in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was the temperature, it wasn't the familiar skin-biting cold of Skyrim, it was a more temperate climate like that of Cyrodiil, then he noticed he was standing in an open plain, there was a small forest to the east, "I've traveled all of Skyrim and I have never once seen a place like this." He thought, carefully scanning the horizon for any trace of a threat, "Durnehviir, can you hear me?" He called mentally,

"Yes Dovahkiin, though the connection feels... Different somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"It is like when you traveled to Apocrypha, I believe the scroll has sent you to another world."

"I didn't know Sheogorath could touch you in the Soul Cairn." Bjorn replied,

"It wouldn't be the first time they metaled with your destiny."

"Indeed." The Dragonborn growled mentally, those scrolls certainly did enjoy screwing with him, "Do you have any idea which realm of Oblivion I'm in?"

"No, dragons are children of Akatosh, the Deadra have little to do with us and we have little to do with them, I haven't any idea... Dovahkiin, I sense someone coming!" Bjorn immediately ran towards the woods, he wasn't going to face any potential foe without knowing who or what they were. Swift as a Khajiit, he climbed into a tree and watched the direction Durnehviir had indicated he saw two people, one man one woman, approaching the spot were he'd been unconscious, he listened to hear what they were saying,

"... Telling you Eragon I sensed it somewhere around here."

"I sensed it too Arya, it was some of the most powerful magic I've ever felt, it definitely came from here, the question is what was it?"

"It must be some of the kings work, he's the only one powerful enough to create something like what we felt, but what was he doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like this, I feel exposed out here. We should have brought Saphira."

"No, she needs to stay at the camp, in case this is some trick to lure us away." Bjorn was able to get a look at there faces, the woman appeared to be a Wood Elf, though there were some traces of Altmer in her features, perhaps she was some sort of cross-breed, and the man...

"Divines Daedra and Sithis empty void, what is that man!?" Bjorn swore mentally, the man appeared to be some sort of elf-human hybrid, Bjorn had never seen such a thing, not even in the time he'd spent in the Imperial City, his rage began building and he drew his hunting bow, knocking an arrow and aiming for the abomination, but something stopped him from letting the arrow fly; it was the way the boy walked, as though he had a great burden on his mind, "He has a destiny." Bjorn thought, "A great destiny, one that will determine the fate of this world." He removed the arrow from his bow and slid it back into his quiver, and continued listening to there conversation,

"... Look around for a little while, but we should get back to the camp soon." That was all Bjorn needed to hear, they'd be gone in a few hours and he could figure out how to get the hell out of there and back to Skyrim, he settled down in the tree and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Several hours later

The first thing Bjorn felt as he woke up was someone shoving him out of the tree, he let out a low groan as he hit the ground and felt someone land on top of him, "Who are you? How long have you been watching us?" It was the woman, Arya "Answer me!"

"Drem!" Bjorn responded in the dragon tongue, he could sense the woman's confusion hearing the strange word, and just as he'd hoped her balance shifted and he was able to rise, throwing her off his back, he turned to face her and found the man, Eragon, helping her to her feet, they turned to Bjorn with there swords drawn, Bjorn quickly drew his sword and a steel dagger, ready to fight. A roar suddenly filled the air, halting the combatants before anyone could attempt to attack, "Odahviing!" Bjorn cried, recognizing his friends pain filled roar, Bjorn sheathed his weapons and ran off toward the sound, he could tell he others were following him, but he knew they wouldn't be able to track him, he was a master of stealth.

Bjorn soon found himself at a clearing, Odahviing lying unconscious in the center with five men, soldiers from the look of there armor, standing in front of him. "Good work boys." One of the soldiers said, "Finally managed to knock that thing out." Bjorns rage began to build when he heard that, he cast an invisibility spell and moved slowly into the clearing, "How much you reckon we get paid for bringing this thing in?" Another soldier asked, "Enough to retire." The first soldier replied. In a single, flowing motion Bjorn pulled out his bow, knocked a steel arrow, rose, drew it back and fired at the first soldier, hitting him between the eyes. The other soldiers immediately charged at him, Bjorn put his bow away and quickly threw his dagger, hitting the second soldier in the throat, the remaining three quickly took up positions around him as he drew his sword and shield,

"Lay down your weapons!" One of them shouted, Bjorn began sizing up his foes, two of them were clearly experienced soldiers, but the third was a young-blood fresh out of the training camps, "I said surrender, now, or you will be killed!" Bjorn let out a dry laugh, then whispered,

"You couldn't kill me if you tried till the end of time."

He quickly rolled backward and raised his sword and banded iron shield to block the attacks he knew where coming, he then slammed forward with his shield, the rookie fell down and one of the veterans tripped over him, the other veteran swung at Bjorn, but the Dragonborn used another shield slam to knock the mans weapon from his hand and stabbed him in the gut, Bjorn heard the other veteran approaching from behind, in a single movement he pulled his sword out of the dying mans gut, whirled around and decapitated the second veteran, he then sheathed his weapons and charged the rookie, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a tree.

Bjorn stared the horrified man in the eye, then he spoke in a low whisper, "You've seen what I can do." The man nodded fearfully, "Tell your king, the Dragonborn comes, if he is wise, he will tremble!" Bjorn threw the man to the ground, "GO, while I'm still in the mood to spare your life!" The soldier ran off and vanished into the woods, Bjorn ran over to Odahviing, pressing his head against the dragons chest and listening for a heart beat, he then began healing the dragon until his magika ran out,

Bjorn took a step back to admire his handy work; the majority of the wounds on Odahviings body had closed, the ones that hadn't wouldn't be to much of a problem, all Odahviing needed now was rest, Bjorn turned around and saw Eragon and Arya staring at him with awestruck looks on there faces, he could tell that they'd seen the entire event,

"Looks like I have some explaining to do."

**Interesting start, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn Comes

Chapter 1

Bjorn crouched down and began arranging several stones into a fire pit, he looked up at the two strangers, still staring at him with stunned expressions on there faces, "Come, sit," Bjorn said, clumping sticks and leaves into the fire pit, "Surely you don't intend to stand there all night." Eragon and Arya shot each other a quick glance, surprised that the man who had just slain four imperial soldiers in defense of that strange creature was inviting to sit with him. Eragon took a few cautious steps forward, "He's a curious one." Bjorn thought, "Let's hope his curiosity is not his undoing." Eragon sat down slowly, wearily watching the Dovahkiin.

"What's your name?" Eragon asked,

"Bjorn."

"Bjorn?" Eragon repeated the strange name,

"Yes." The Dragonborn answered, placing his fist on his chest, "It's simple and strong, just like the man it belongs to."

"It just seems..." Eragon took a moment to find the right word, "Lacking, too short I suppose."

"Not quite fitting of one who killed four trained soldiers and sent a whelp back to his master with soiled armor." Bjorn said with a small smirk on his face, "Well, as I'm guessing you can tell by the dragon, I'm not from around here."

"That creature is a dragon?" Eragon asked, his voice more confused than disbelieving,

"You talk as though you've seen one different than this." Bjorn said, interested to learn about this new world, "Are there dragons in this world?"

"This world?" Arya said, "You speak as though you know of others."

"A portal to another world would explain the magical anomaly that brought you two here." Bjorn replied,

Aryas hand moved to her sword, "How do you know about that?" She said cautiously,

"Drem fahiil." Bjorn replied, "I was watching you two when you arrived, I know you came searching for an answer to a strange magical event, and here we are." He placed a hand on Odahviings thigh, "Now please, sit." Arya hesitated for a few seconds, then took a seat next to Eragon, "YOL." Bjorn whispered, a small blast of fire erupted from between his lips and set the pile of leaves and sticks ablaze, Eragon and Arya jumped back at Bjorns display of the Thu'um, they both immediately pressed into his mind, but were stopped when dozens of other minds formed a wall around the newcomers thoughts,

"Where could they be coming from?" Eragon thought, "That dragon doesn't even have a saddle, and the mans pack is not big enough to hold this many Eldunari! Where are these protectors hiding?" A low groan from Odahviing caused the two to cease there mental assault, strangely it seemed as though Bjorn hadn't even noticed, the dragon slowly raised his head and turned it toward the three of them, then Bjorn spoke to the dragon in his strange language and the creature slowly lowered his head. "What was that?" Eragon asked, curious of the mans strange tongue,

"The language of dragons." Bjorn replied, "I told him not to attack you, though I would be careful; he may be injured, but he has a taste for fahiil."

"Fahiil?" Arya repeated,

"Elves." Aryas hand moved toward her blade, but a warning growl from Odahving stopped her,

"I assume elves are not well loved in your world." Bjorn let out a low chuckle,

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

Urû'bean Palace

Galbatorix stared down at the scout, his eyes boring into the mans soul, "Explain exactly what happened."

"W-well sir," the scout responded fearfully, still recovering from his experience in the woods, less than a week on the job and he'd found a half dead dragon and watched helplessly as his patrol was slaughtered by a single man, but he wasn't a man; there was something in his eyes, something horrible, something that promised death to those who opposed him, "We were scouting a small wood between Feinster and Belatona, checking to see how close the Varden were to the city, and we found this thing, I think it was some sort of dragon, it was injured and confused but it attacked us, we lost seven men but we managed to knock it out, and almost as soon as we did we were attacked by a man, he killed two of us before we even knew what was going on, and when we told him to surrender he just laughed and said he was invincible, then he killed the last two men, grabbed me and-"

"And?"

"He gave me a message for you." The king raised a brow,

"What was it?"

"He said 'Tell your king, the Dragonborn comes, if he is wise, he will tremble.'" An ear splitting roar filled the throne room, the scout fell to his knees and clenched his head, he looked up,

The last thing he saw was the head of a massive dragon lunging toward him.

Varden camp- outskirts

Eragon stretched and let out a massive yawn as he, Arya, and the newcomers walked toward the Vardens camp, he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, he and Arya had spent most of the night talking with Bjorn, sharing information about each others worlds and, in Aryas case, arguing with Bjorn every time he brought up the gods of his world, which happened rather often, in the end they'd barely learned anything about Bjorn or his home while Bjorn had learned almost everything about them and there's, he seemed to have a talent for getting people talking, Eragon looked back at the strange man and his dragon, Odahviing had shown no ability to communicate beyond unintelligent grunts and growls and when Eragon had tried to reach into the dragons mind he was again blocked by a wall of numerous consciouses and gave up, Odahviing was walking along behind them, ordered by Bjorn to remain on the ground to aid in the recovery of his wounds. The Dragonborn, as Eragon had learned Bjorn was called, was walking beside his dragon, mumbling a strange song.

"What song is that?" Eragon asked,

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin-"

"I believe he wanted to hear it in a language we can understand." Arya said,

"Ugh, Divines grant me patience." Bjorn groaned, Arya rubbed her temples in frustration,

"Must we have this argument again?" She asked,

"Listen fahiil," Bjorn grumbled, "I want to help you with your war, but if I'm going to have to argue with you over my beliefs then it won't be worth the revenge, so how about we agree that you'll grudging listen to my talk of gods if I fight with you?"

"Very well." Arya sighed, "Though I'm uneasy about fighting with a man who's only motive for this fight is revenge."

"Your kings men hurt my friend, therefor I am going to become a thorn in his side and possibly his doom, that's all there is to it." Bjorn finished just as a cavalry patrol rode up to them, or as close as they could get without the horses panicking from Odahviings presence.

"Hail Shadeslayers!" One of the men called, "I see you have found the cause of the disturbance,"

"How do you know about that?" Eragon asked,

"The mages cannot seem to stop talking about it."

"Aye, this is the cause of the disturbance, tell Nasuada to meet us at the entrance to the camp."

"Yes Shadeslayer."

Varden camp- entrance

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Nasuada said after hearing Bjorns tale, "Are you certain you do not know a way back to your world?"

"No." Bjorn replied, he was lying, the scroll was hidden safely in his pouch, and he was not about to reveal the existence of such a powerful artifact, "I am not entirely certain how I got here, much less how to return to my world."

"Very well, you are-"

"Hold a moment." Bjorn said, raising a hand for silence, "I was promised my traditions would be honored if I fought with you."

"I have not said that I welcome your aid." Nasuada replied,

"Either way," Bjorns gaze drifted to Saphira, who had been waiting with Nasuada at the camp entrance, "There are formalities that must be observed at the first meeting of two of the Dovah sos, dragon blood."

"Very well, but please make it quick."

Bjorn nodded, "How old is Saphira?"

"Several months." Eragon replied,

"Then by long tradition," Everyone jumped as Odahviing spoke, "The elder speaks first, hear my Voice, feel it in your bones, match it, if you can. YOL, TOOR, SHUL!" A torrent of flame erupted from Odahviings jaws and engulfed Saphira, after a few seconds Odahviing closed his jaws and the flames ceased. Without hesitation Saphira blasted Odahviing with her own flames, though she wasn't able to maintain the stream of fire for as long as he did, "Well, that settles that." Odahviing said,

"He can speak!?" Eragon cried in shock,

"Of course, I did tell you I was Dragonborn." Bjorn replied, "Born with the blood and soul of the Dovah and able to use the Thu'um with almost no training."

"I thought that it was something similar to the bond between dragon and rider." Eragon replied,

"No, my relation with the dragons are quite... Different then yours."

"Different how?" Arya asked suspiciously,

"I told that Dovahkiin means Dragonborn in the tongue of the dragons, however, I also told you that a dragons name traditionally consists of three words of power, for instance; Od, Ah, Viing, it means Winged Snow Hunter."

"Your point being?" Arya asked, growing tired of his word games,

"Od, Ah, Viing, Winged Snow Hunter." Bjorn repeated, "Dov, Ah, Kiin, what do you think that means, other than Dragonborn?"

"YOU'RE A DRAGON HUNTER!" Nasuada cried in shock, Saphira let out an angry roar and the everyone drew there weapons,

"Good guess." Bjorn replied, undisturbed by the angry glares of those around him,

"You monster!" Eragon shouted, "You would annihilate the dragons as though they are beasts, you are no better than Galbatorix!"

"Unlike your king, I am no genocidal mad man." Bjorn replied, an edge in his voice, "Odahviing is proof of that."

"So you enslave those you do not kill." Arya snarled,

"I AM NO SLAVE!" Odahviing roared, "And you fahiil should be thankful that I have enough self control that I don't try to make a meal of you!"

"In ancient times," Bjorn began, "The dragons sought to annihilate or enslave all mortal races, and they would happily do so again."

"I take it you are to foolish to realize that they are not mindless beasts and can be reasoned with!" Eragon stated, "If you did, there would have been peace long ago!" Odahviing suddenly burst into hysterics,

"Peace!? Ha, hah, hah, ha ha hah." He roared, "Maybe it is different for your dragons, but in my homeland, no Dovah would stoop so low as to attempt peace with a lowly joor, a mortal!"

"He is right, the dragons of our homeland posses an instinct to destroy and conquer. That is why the Dovahkiin is needed, dragons cannot truly be killed unless there souls are claimed, and the only thing that can claim a dragons soul is another dragon."

"Nasuada, you cannot let this barbarian join us!" Eragon said, "I don't care how useful he may be, it is not worth the risk!"

"Calm yourself Shadeslayer, I believe I have a solution to this problem." Nasuada turned her attention to Bjorn, "Bjorn, you will be allowed to fight for us, but on the condition that you must swear an oath fealty to me."

"No." Bjorn growled,

"Why not?"

"Because, I am Dovahkiin, the blood of the dragon flows through my veins. And more importantly, I do not, nor will I ever, have a master, except for the endless roads of Skyrim. And anyone who thinks they can bind me to there service is in for a rude awakening." Bjorn said, venom in his words,

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, why would I? I do not want your army, nor do I have any desire to cripple the Varden, and if I did want you dead, you would already be food for the buzzards."

"You'd have to get past us first!" The leader of the Nighthawks replied, "We've each been planning a different way to kill you ever since we laid eyes on you."

"And even if you did make it past them, you would not escape us!" Eragon said, readying Brisingr,

"Interesting." Bjorn said, "lady Nasuada, I believe I have a proposal."

"Speak."

"If my allies and I can defeat Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and your guard, then we shall be allowed to join your army. If we are defeated, then we shall leave."

"NO! I'll not lose my best warriors for the likes of you!"

"I said defeat, not kill, and if I am defeated then I will not be able to go back on my word."

Nasuada thought for a moment, "Do any of you oppose this idea?" No one replied, "Very well then, I except your proposal Bjorn."

"I hope you've enjoyed having your teeth." An Urgal growled,

"Please," Bjorn smirked, "You six are barely worth my time." He aimed his palm at the ground I front of the Nighthawks, "So I won't waste my energy with you."

Everyone jumped as a sphere of purple energy appeared in front of the Nighthawks, but they were even more terrified of what was there when it vanished; a massive creature, wearing spiked red and black armor, a massive sword on its back, the creature was crouched down, touching its forehead to its knee. A horrible, distorted voice filled the air.

"A challenge has been issued!"

**First, I know this chapter seems rushed but I kinda started the story before I had everything straightened out, so, yeah,**

**Second, please don't go off on me for saying Saphira is only a few months old, I can't remember if her age was ever given.**

**Third, this story begins in between Brisingr and Inheritance.**

**Fourth, It's a Daedra! Things are about to get ugly.**

**Fifth, did anyone really think the scout was going to survive giving that message to Galbatorix?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn Comes

Chapter 2

"Arya, what is that monster?" Eragon asked mentally as the Dremora slowly rose to its full hight, towering over even the Urgals,

"I do not know Eragon," she replied, they reached out and cautiously touched its mind, it's thoughts were too alien for them to decipher, the music of its mind was savage, crude, warlike, and painted the creature as a monster that wished only to cause pain and death. "I have seen many creatures in my time, but nothing so horrid as this, not even Shades."

"Bjorn, what is this beast? how did it get here?" Eragon shouted,

"This is a Dremora, summoned through conjuration, one of the six schools of magic from my world, it allows the summons creatures and weapons from the realm of Oblivion and the raising of the dead."

"You are mad!" Arya replied in shock and disbelief, "Even a novice mage knows that attempting to raise the dead is suicide!"

"Then I do not expect to be impressed with the mages of this world," Bjorn replied, "Because where I come from, even a novice mage can raise a corpse."

"Whether or not it is possible is irrelevant." Nasuada interjected, "You have cheated dragon hunter, our bargain was that you had to defeat Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and the Nighthawks in order to join us."

"Correction, I said if my ALLIES and I could defeat them then I would be allowed to join, and the Dremora stands with me." Bjorn smirked as a look of shock and frustration crossed Nasuadas face,

"Snake-tongue!"

"Indeed." Bjorn conjured a battle axe, "Now, shall we begin."

"Yes, I grow eager for blood!" The Daedra snarled, it's hand moving toward its blade,

"No, you are here to prove a point, fight them only with your hands, and don't kill them." Bjorn ordered, the Daedra lowered its hand,

"Very well."

"Prepare yourself monster!" Arya growled to Bjorn, "For while you may not attempt to slay us, you'll receive no such courtesy from me!"

"Talos guard me." Bjorn said, placing his fist to his chest and smiling as Arya became even more irritated,

"He expects that piece of shit to beat us?" An Urgal chuckled disbelievingly,

"I smell weakness!" The Daedra grumbled, a lifetime of combat had taught it the signs of what unnerved its opponents, and the two horned creatures were clearly quick to temper if there strength was challenged, and it was rewarded for that knowledge when the Urgals let out angry bellows and charged, at the same time Bjorn charged Eragon and Arya, the three of them meeting in a fierce deadlock. Saphira turned to Odahviing, expecting him to attack, but to her surprise he just settled onto the ground, looking as though he was about to fall asleep.

"You are not going to fight me?" Saphira asked confusedly

"No."

"Why not, do not feel an obligation to aid that Dragonborn, as he calls himself."

"I trust Bjorn to handle himself, do you not feel the same way about your Rider?"

"Every time I leave Eragon alone he finds trouble." Saphira replied,

"And how will he learn to get himself out of trouble if you are always there to help him? It was almost a year after Bjorn discovered his destiny that we met, he had to learn how to handle himself and look at the warrior he's become."

"Warrior? He's a monster! How many of our kind has he slain!"

"More than I can count, but he is not without mercy; he captured me, I was helpless, it would have been so simple for him to put his sword in my eye and end me, but instead he let me live, and we became friends shortly afterward, and I allowed him to grow stronger on his own, only aiding him when asked."

Saphira realized Odahviing was right, how could she expect Eragon to become stronger if she was always standing over his shoulder, ready to devour anyone who challenged him? Grudgingly she laid down next to the old dragon, watching as the battle unfolded.

The Daedra planted its feet firmly on the ground and raised its hands toward the charging Urgals, they collided with its palms, but rather than flattening the monster it stopped there charge right there, wasn't even pushed back an inch! The Urgals immediately tried to pull away, but the Daedra held them in an iron grip and smashed there heads together, knocking them out cold, a human Nighthawk swung his halberd, but the Daedra caught it and snapped the blade off, then ripped the shaft out of the mans hand and used it to smack him across the temple, rendering him unconscious, the rest of the Nighthawks circled the Daedra, watching carefully and searching for any weakness, but finding none.

Meanwhile, thing weren't going very well for Bjorn, the deadlock had started out even, but Bjorns muscles, despite being strong enough to beat an Orc in a fist fight, were no matched for the eleven strength of his opponents, he was being pushed back, slowly but surely he was being over powered. Bjorn thought desperately, trying to think of a way to turn the tide without breaking the deadlock, he mentally cursed himself for being so foolish as to conjure a two handed weapon when he was fighting two opponents of such skill, but he couldn't be distracted by that now, he needed an advantage fast, he quickly moved his hand and fired a lightening bolt point-blank into Eragons chest, sending the Rider flying backwards,

"My wards..." Eragon thought in shock and fear, unable to move from the pain in his chest and his now stiff muscles, "How is it they had no effect on that attack? I didn't even feel an energy drain, how did such a simple spell bypass my defenses entirely?" He tried to rise, to move, to cast a healing spell, but his body was rigid from the electric shock, he could only watch as Bjorn began winning back ground against Arya,

The Daedra had had enough of waiting for his foes to attack, if they would not strike, then he would. With speed unseen in a creature of its size it reached out, grabbed one of the Dwarves and threw him into the other human, knocking them both out, the final Dwarf charged, striking the Dremora in the back of the knee, a hairline crack ran through the blade of the Dwarves axe but the Daedra remained unharmed, it whirled around, grabbed the Dwarves throat and slowly raised him over his head, starring his defeated foe in the eye. "No match at all!" There was a sickening crack as the Daedra slammed the Dwarf into the ground, the creature rose and turned back toward the battle, it's eyes fell upon the defeated Dragon Rider, it slowly walked toward him, drawing its sword and letting the blade drag lazily through the dirt, it stared down at Eragon, it's eyes filled with madness and destruction, then it took its blade in both hands and raised it over its head, ready to stab Eragon through the heart!

"NO!" Bjorn roared, it was not unheard of for a Daedra to disobey those who summoned them, but he'd thought this one would have more sense then to ignore him. He broke the deadlock and threw his axe at the Dremora, sending the monster flying through the air, Bjorn walked over to the Daedra with his sword in hand, "I said no weapons, and no killing." Bjorn said, driving his sword into the creatures heart, it let out a pain filled shriek and vanished back to Oblivion, Bjorn turned around and saw Arya helping Eragon to his feet, both of them starring at him with looks of disgust.

"You are quick to execute your servants." Arya said,

"He's not dead," Bjorn said, "I merely returned him to Oblivion." He pulled out his dagger as Eragon and Arya began circling him, moving in opposite directions, then they charged him when they were on opposite sides, Bjorn quickly spun around and threw his knife, Eragon prepared to dodge but Bjorns hand glowed orange and the knife suddenly changed its flight path, slashing Eragon across the thigh instead of the chest, Eragon let out a yelp of pain and surprise and fell to he ground. Bjorn turned to face Arya, her sword was ready to stab him through the heart, Bjorn quickly grabbed the cross guard of her sword with one hand and punched her in the chest with the other one, used her momentum to force the blade of her sword a full half inch into the ground, then he quickly grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Yield!" Bjorn said,

"Never!" Arya snarled, she quickly snapped Bjorns wrist, then when he dropped she quickly twisted his arm around his back and dislocated his shoulder.

"She thinks that will stop me me?" Bjorn thought, "At one time maybe, but not now." Memories came flooding back into his head of his mission to Bleak Falls Burrow, when he faced Arvel the Swift, he managed to disarm the Dunmer but Arvel dislocated his shoulder and ran off, leaving Bjorn crying on the ground and using what little healing magic he knew to ease his arm back into its socket. That was five years, before he knew he was Dragonborn, he was stronger now. Bjorn turned to face his enemies, using one hand to cast Telekinesis and call back his dagger and his broken hand to cast a healing spell, he then grabbed his arm and popped it back into its socket.

"What's it going to take to bring this beast down?" Eragon thought, the fight was definitely not in there favor, Arya was disarmed and Bjorn was healing every wound they dealt him, then Eragon realized something,

"Arya." He called mentally,

"Yes."

"All the magic he's used; healing himself, the lightening bolts, altering the path of a knife, summoning that creature, why isn't he weakening? Surely using that much magic would be enough to drain him significantly, how is it he has the strength to stand?"

"I am uncertain, I've never heard of someone summoning a creature from another world, but I'd imagine the strain would be enough to at least wind him."

"Do you think he's drawing energy from the earth?"

"No, the only thing that he can draw energy from here is the grass, and none of it has died." Eragon realized he was right, there was nothing else Bjorn could draw energy from, nothing except...

"The dragon!" He thought angrily, how could he have been such a foolish? Odahviing had done nothing the entire fight, and it was obvious that Bjorn would be low enough to siphon the energy from one of the creatures he hunted. "Spahira, Odahviing has tricked you! He convinced you to stay out of the battle so that Bjorn could use him as an energy reserve!"

"Of course!" Saphira thought angrily, how could she have fallen for such a simple trick? Growling, she turned to Odahviing and settled into a fighting stance, he wouldn't talk his way out of this fight.

"So, I see you are done letting the joor play there games." Odahviing mused, the time he'd spent keeping her out of the fight was time he'd used to size her up, and what he'd seen disgusted him; she was a skilled warrior, but she was also prideful and vain, pride was something he'd expected to see, but he'd never once found a dragon who was vain. "So be it," he began hovering in the air, "Let us see if you can match my skill in combat, mal Dovah." He said mockingly,

"What does that mean?" Saphira asked with an edge in her voice.

"Little dragon!" Saphira let out and angry roar and pounced at Odahviing, he merely moved to the side and grabbed her as she passed, using her momentum to throw her like a rag doll. Odahviing took to the sky, Saphira scrambled to her feet and raced after him, Odahviing kept climbing with Saphira close behind him, "Fool, how could she fall for such a simple trap? If such a simple and obvious attempt to provoke her was this successful, then I fear this world will need all the help it can get." Then, quicker than Saphira thought possible, Odahviing tipped over into a dive and... "WULD, NAH, KEST!" He used Whirlwind Sprint to increase his speed and slam into Saphira full force, the two of them crashed to the ground.

The dust settled, allowing Bjorn and the others to see the two combatants; Odahviing had Saphira pinned to the ground, her tail and hind legs useless, her forelegs where held down by his wings, she snapped angrily at Odahviing, he bit the back of her head and gently forced it to the ground, "Just one jerk." He thought, eager to claim her soul, "One jerk, that's all it will take, her neck will snap, her body will die, and then... No." He realized what he was thinking, despite all his training, all his meditation, he still felt the dragons instinct to conquer and destroy. "Remember your training, breath and focus, remember Parthurnax, remember your failure." He felt himself calm as he remembered his old mentor, the dragon he'd swore to protect, the oath he'd failed to uphold.

"Let her go!" Eragon shouted,

"Yield Shadeslayers!" Bjorn replied, "You cannot best us!"

"Don't stand down Eragon!" Saphira called mentally.

"We will never surrender to a monster such as you!" Arya stated, "It is time to end this!"

"Indeed." Bjorn said uninterestedly, "I'm getting tired of this. TIID, KLO, UL!" The next thing Eragon knew his whole body erupted into pain, Bjorn was striking him faster than even his elven speed permitted, and whenever he tried to defend himself he found his movements slow, as though time was moving slower for him than it was for Bjorn.

After what felt like an eternity time returned to normal, Eragon collapsed, covered in more bruises than skin and blood slowly trickling from his mouth, when his vision finally cleared he saw someone offering to help him up, he took the hand and was pulled to his feet, then he noticed it belonged to Bjorn. The Dragonborn said nothing but moved over to help Arya to her feet, she smacked his hand to the side and rose on her own, "I do not need help from the likes of you!" She snarled, Bjorn simply signaled to Odahviing, who released Saphira.

"Well done Shadeslayers," Bjorn said, "You fight with much fire in your hearts, you show skill, courage, loyalty, and unbreakable spirit." A small smile spread across his face, "And you have given me a fight unlike any I've had in years, it is for these reasons that you have earned the respect of the Dovahkiin."

"We do not need your respect beast!" Eragon spat, "Nor do we want it!"

"But what about me?" Saphira asked, speaking through her Rider, "Do I have your respect Odahviing?" Odahviing let out an angry growl,

"YOU! Have my respect!" The ancient dragon roared, "HA! You fell for such a simple ambush! You allowed me to anger you when it was obvious that I intended to do so! Even the youngest of hatchlings would not have fallen for such tricks! And even worse, you are prideful and vain! Pride I can understand, but you allowed it to blind you and fell for my trap, and vanity!" He said the final word with disgust. "Do you think the dragons of my world care how we look?! To us a dragon who is scarred from centuries of combat is more beautiful than one with scales that hold every color of the rainbow and is decorated in the finest gold and jewels!" He took a moment to collect his breath, "You disgust me! You don't deserve to call yourself a Dov!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Saphira roared angrily, still speaking through Eragon, "If you ever show me such disrespect again I'll-" She was cut off when Odahviing started laughing,

"You'll what, burn me?" He laughed, anger returning to his voice, "HA! Even your flames are lifeless! They have no Voice, no Thu'um to give them power! If you are the only hope for this world, then I weep for the future!" Saphira roared angrily and pounced at Odahviing, the two of them rolled on the ground before coming to a halt, Odahviing had Saphira pinned on her stomach where she was completely helpless. "My point is made!" Odahviing said as Saphira tried to squirm out of his grip, to no avail.

"Let me go!" She growled,

"Oh no." Odahviing said, "I let you off easy last time, but now you will receive the greatest humiliation any Dovah can suffer. You will yield to me, not as a warrior, but as Thuri, as lord!"

"Never!" Saphira snarled, Odahviing shifted on top of her, causing her to let out a groan of pain. Eragon had had enough, he stepped forward, preparing a spell that would launch Odahviing off his captive, but Bjorn placed a hand on the boys shoulder to stop him.

"Don't try to intervene in this." Bjorn said,

"Unhand me dragon hunter!" Eragon said, ripping Bjorns hand off him, "I'm putting a stop to this."

"It will be good for her in the end."

"How so?"

"Odahviing is right about her flaws. And next time they may cost her more than a battle." Bjorn answered, "The only way she will be rid of them is to learn from failure." Eragon hated to admit it, but Bjorn was right, what if Saphiras pride cost her her life, or allowed her to be captured, he grudgingly defused the spell,

"Saphira."

"Eragon, hurry up and help me with this!"

"No Saphira, they're right, you have to give in."

"How can you suggest I do such a thing?"

"Because you got yourself into this situation when you allowed your pride to control you, now you have get yourself out. And there's only one way to do that."

Saphira let out an frustrated snarl and looked back at Odahviing, "I yield Thuri." She spat, Odahviing let her up,

"Now then, if we're done here." Bjorn said, looking back to Nasuada and the Nighthawks, who were still recovering from there Daedric beat-down, the Dragonborn also noticed that a crowd had gathered, no doubt attracted by the roar of the dragons, "Lady Nasuada, I trust our agreement still stands?"

"Of course it does Dovahkiin." She said, sounding a bit to friendly for Bjorns liking, "If you will come with me."

**First, How was the fight scene? I thought it was a little lack luster, but I'm told I have an inferiority complex.**

**Second, Did I do okay on the Daedra? If you say he was overpowered, that's what I was going for.**

**Third, Awe man! Odahviing tore Saphira a new one! But then again, what did you expect?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragonborn Comes

Chapter 3

"... And if you do not want us to withdraw our support I suggest you have this abomination executed immediately!"

"Divines grant me patience." Bjorn groaned,

"You have to give her credit, she just shouted for ten minutes straight." Durnehviir mused,

"How do you find a way to see humor in everything?"

"It gets boring here in the Soul Cairn, nothing to do but watch that vampire and fly around all day."

Bjorn groaned and listened as the leaders of the Varden and there allies argued if his skill was truly worth the risk of having a dragon hunter with them.

"Queen Islanzadí, please be reasonable." Nasuada said, doing her best to calm the gathered leaders. "I've told you the skills this man posses-"

"Skills gained by killing dragon!" The queen interjected, "Your argument is hollow."

"I must agree." Orik said, stroking his beard, "The dwarves may not be as devoted to the welfare of the dragons as the elves, but Saphira did a great service to our race in repairing the Isidar Mithrim and there for has our protection, you must either remove that foul creature from the Varden or remove its head from its shoulders before we can continue to aid you."

"Everyone, please come to your senses!" King Orrin spoke up after downing a sip of wine, Bjorn could tell the man was in the early stages of alcoholism. "If you could look past the fact that he is a dragon hunter you would see that he is a great warrior."

"Hah, some warrior!" An Urgal scoffed, rubbing a large welt on his forehead, "Rather than fight us on his own he sent his pet demon to battle us, what does that say about this so-called warrior?" Bjorn walked over to the Urgal until he was less than an inch from its face, then like any true Nord he delivered a head-but that rendered the beast unconscious. He knew it was juvenile but sometimes you had to prove your strength with a good, old-fashioned show of force.

"Now if I could have some say in this discussion-"

"There is nothing to discuss!" Queen Islandzadí angrily cut him off, "You are the lowest of filth, one who hunts dragons a though they are mere animals! You deserve no respect, no pity, and no mercy! You are worthy of nothing but a slow and painful death for the abomination that you-"

"FO, KRAH, DIIN!" Bjorn roared, he had had enough of letting politicians argue about a matter the could barely understand, when he finished the blast of ice there was a thin sheet of snow on the ground with more gently floating through the air.

"Do you honestly think I wanted this?" He said, comforted by the fact that he could see his breath, just like back in Skyrim. "Listen to the name, Dragonborn, it's right there, I was born with the soul of a dragon and destined to fight them. I was never given a choose in the matter." He said with pain in his voice, "I would love nothing more than to cast aside this destiny of blood, this great burden, this curse of eternal combat..." He slowly removed his helmet, revealing the face underneath. What was underneath shocked everyone.

The face underneath was aged and worn, making Bjorn appear to be at least twice Eragons age, long unkept blond hair hung down the back of his neck, a jagged scar ran from his right temple to his left cheek, his blue eyes were tired and dull.

"Look at me. How old do you think I am? Thirty? Forty? I'm twenty-two years old and have only spent the last five years fighting the wyrms!"

"By the gods." Eragon thought, shocked by the mans aged, scarred face and his words, "What type of horrors dwell in his world? Was the Dremora only the beginning? What type of being would curse a man to fight dragons until the day he dies?"

"Having this destiny ages me." Bjorn continued, "I have to be on guard every second so I can be ready if one of them should fly in to challenge my Voice."

"There is no such thing destiny." The Queen said, though it was clear that Bjorns story had weakened her argument, "You could have just walked away at any time and lived a normal life, but instead you choose to murder such noble creatures and blame it on some misguided concept." Her words struck a nerve,

"Oh yes, such great and noble creatures!" Bjorn shouted sarcastically, "In fact, I remember one time when I visited the town of Rorikstead and met one of them, Nahagliiv, he was certainly great and noble as he burnt the village to the ground! My friend Erik was horribly scarred and his father Mralkie crippled, two more men where killed..." His voice filled with sadness as he recounted the tale.

"And a young girl, Sissel, was given the 'great honor' of becoming Nahagliivs meal." His voice was deathly quite, "I think she was only seven years old, though I never had the courage to ask."

Those last words struck Eragons heart like an arrow, hearing that this man, this being that faced dragons on a daily basis did not have the courage to ask the age of a child he failed to protect humbled him. Would he have the courage look at the family members of a dead child and tell them that he or she had died because he, the great Dragon Rider, was unable to protect them? The mere thought of it turned his blood to ice.

"But I'm also not without mercy." Bjorn said when his strength finally returned, "I have never once killed hatchlings, nor have I destroyed eggs or killed the dragons caring for them. The dragons I've slayed where always able to defend themselves."

"Have you ever aided a dragon?" Eragon asked, curious to see just how far Bjorns mercy extended.

"Vulthuryol." Bjorn said, "A dragon who was trapped underground for many thousands of years, he'd gone mad and sane several times over from his isolation before I found him. He begged me to free him from his torment, but instead I helped him escape from the caverns, in exchange for the promise that he would never be seen by a mortal kind."

"What happened to him?" Arya asked, sorrow once again filled Bjorns face,

"When I traveled to the ancient temple of Skuldafn, I fought a priest of the ancient dragon cult and four dragons, the priest was a powerful mage and I'd never fought more than two dragons before, I was also not as powerful as I am now, they overwhelmed me. But just as I thought my life was at an end, Vulthuryol saved me and we defeated our foes, but he lost his life."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"He was aged." Bjorn growled, "It had been centuries since he faced another dragon in combat, and I told him to leave several times." Bjorn took a second to collect himself, "But he fought, and died, like a true Dovah, killing two of the dragons and crippling the third before he fell." He turned too the leaders of the Varden,

"Do you all still see me as a horrid beast worthy only of death, or do you see me for the man I am, cursed by fate."

"Lady Nasuada," Orik said, "While it is against my better judgement, I will continued to aide you even if the Dragonborn stands with the Varden."

"As will I." Said Orrin, taking another large gulp of whine.

"As will I." Said Nar Garzhvog, all eyes turned to Queen Islanzadí.

"While I am incredibly displeased with these terms, I will allow the dragon hunter to aid you, if only because I believe we will need his help to end the tyrant kings reign."

With that the meeting dispersed.

"Well Dragonborn," Nasuada said, "I would like to be the first to formally welcome you to the Varden."

"Thank you." Bjorn said as he, Nasuada, Eragon and Arya walked out of the pavilion, Odahviing and Saphira where waiting for them.

"And don't worry, I intend to aid the Varden in more ways than fighting for them."

"I am grateful to hear that. We will be reaching Belatona in one weeks time." Nasuada said, her gaze shifted to Odahviing, "And I'm certain that Odahviing will be able to help us in more ways than one. From what I've seen of him he could teach Saphira a great deal."

"Indeed," Saphira said "I would be honored to learn from you Odahviing." The ancient dragon let out an angry groan.

"Need I remind you of your defeat?" He growled, "While I am uncertain of the customs of your world, in mine homeland one shows respect to there Thuri."

Saphira looked confused for a second, then her face filled with anger. "You do not expect me to-"

"Do you wish to be defeated a third time?"

What happened next shocked everyone; for they had never, as long they lived, expected to see Saphira bow!

"Very good." Odahviing said, "Now then, training will begin tomorrow, and every day there is not a battle, when the sun reaches the center of the sky. Am I understood?"

"Yes Thuri." Saphira snarled,

"Good, you may rise."

"I didn't expect Odahviing to be anything like this." Arya whispered, knowing she would not be able to reach Bjorns mind.

"He's trying to teach her to cast aside her pride and vanity, and there's no better way to do that than through submission. Especially for dragons." Bjorn replied.

"Still, does he have to be so... Severe?"

"This is nothing compared to what some of his other students went through."

"He has trained others?"

"Yes, but that was long ago, before even my ancestors were born."

"Well, if we're done." Nasuada said, gesturing to a messenger "I will have someone show you to your tent."

"Of course Lady Nasuada." The messenger said, gesturing for Bjorn and Odahviing to follow.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Bjorn said to Odahviing.

"Indeed, I'm eager to see what young Saphira will be able to do with a few months of my training." Odahviing replied proudly.

"Just be careful."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've heard the stories of your deeds during the Dragon War, they do not paint a very pleasant picture." Bjorn replied, "I'm just worried that you may turn into who you once where."

"Don't worry Dovahkiin." Odahviing said sadly, "I've lost far to much to ever become who I once was again."

"Your tent, Dragonborn." The messenger said, gesturing to a nearby tent.

"Thank you for your service." Bjorn said, tossing the man a ruby, "Good night Odahviing." He said, walking into the tent, dropping his pack on the ground and falling into the cot already half asleep.

Bjorns Dream

Bjorn stood in Castle Volkihars cathedral, standing beside him where is two good friends, Torban, a Redguard who'd seen his family slaughtered by vampires and sworn revenge, Bjorn had met the man while investigating rumors of vampires at Dimhollow Crypt, where he and the young Dawnguard recruit discovered Serana sealed away in the depths of the crypt, and then it was one adventure after another as they tried to Harkon from completing his twisted prophecy.

"So, you've returned." Harkon said, hovering in front of them in his sinister vampire lord form, "Are your... Pets keeping you entertained?"

"You know why we're here." Serana shot back, Bjorn was impressed with her courage, in there previous meeting with Harkon her voice trembled like an earthquake, but she'd been hardened by what she'd been through with her two new friends.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me Serana, you've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it away for these... Pathetic beings."

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophesy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch them."

"So I see this dragon has fangs."

"Really, he calls her a dragon!" Bjorn thought disbelievingly,

"Your voice drips with the venom of your mothers influence." Harkon continued, "How alike you two have become." Seranas eyes fell to the ground, for a second Bjorn thought she'd been broken,

"No..." She whispered, her eyes were filled with fire as they locked with her fathers emotionless orbs, "because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"And you two," Harkon snarled at Bjorn and Torban, ignoring his daughters defiance, "It seems I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she returned with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred born of your neglect." Torban spat, his heavy Dawnguard helmet hid his face, but it was easy to imagine the raw anger hidden beneath it.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind." Harkon replied, Torbans body went rigid with anger.

"Your kind is a blight upon this world!" He roared,

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter, and what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?" Harkon replied smugly. Torban didn't respond for a second, then he spoke in a low whisper,

"I watched your kind murder my family when I was just a child." His hands slid to his two runed Dawnguard axes, "And on that day I swore I'd wipe you all out, even if I had to lay siege to Coldharbour myself!" Bjorn tensed, would he actually have to stop Torban from killing Serana? Surly he wouldn't let her condition get in the way of there friendship?

"But Serana has proven to be the only decent being among you, she's earned her life." Bjorn let out a sigh of relief.

"And what of you Dragonborn?" Harkon asked, "Was slaying Alduin not enough for you? Do you wish to go down in history not only as the one who killed the Bane of Kings, but also as the Slayer of the Volkihar Clan?"

"Under ordinary circumstances I'd make some joke about how your not even worth my time." Bjorn replied, "But these aren't normal circumstances. You're a threat to all of Nirn, and as Dragonborn it's my job to put you down, and restore the peace!"

"So be it." Harkon said, "Let's see how you three children match up to a true master of the night!" And with that he vanished into a cloud of bats, summoning dozens of thralls, gargoyles, and undead creatures into the cathedral.

Bjorn drew his sword and shield, Serana pulled out her elven dagger and charged lightning bolt, Torban took a quick shot at one of the gargoyles with his dwarven crossbow, then readied his axes, "Kill them!" Harkons voice echoed throughout the cathedral, the three warriors charged the hoards of undead; Bjorn shield charged a group of skeletons and reduced them to splinters, Serana flipped over a gargoyle and cut its throat, Torban became a whirlwind of axe blades as he smashed his way through Draugr and Thralls like an angry Frost Troll.

For a short while it seemed a though they might win the fight, but Harkon chose that moment to enter the fray; he grabbed Serana by the throat and slammed her into the wall, then he blasted Torban with a drain life spell, bringing him to his knees, then Harkon teleported in front of Bjorn and slashed him across the chest with his claws, they didn't penetrate his armor but the force of the blow sent him flying. By the time the three of them got back on there feet Harkon had already raised the enemies they'd defeated to fight anew.

And so the cycle continued, the three brave warriors battled Harkons minions, then Harkon knocked them senseless and raised his servants to fight again. Bjorn could feel himself weakening, and he knew that Serana and Torban couldn't have been doing much better; Torban was wearing a full suit of heavy Dawnguard armor and Harkon was being especially brutal on Serana. Bjorn knew they needed an advantage and they needed one fast.

"Harkon!" He roared, "Come out and face me you coward, stand before me and fight like a warrior!"

"But I am Dovahkiin," Harkon replied, "I'm fighting like a warrior of the night, but I grow tired of this sport." Harkons arms suddenly wrapped around Bjorn from behind, trapping him in a fierce bear hug, "I have always wanted to taste the blood of a dragon!" Harkon said before sinking his fangs into Bjorns neck. He dropped the Dragonborn and vanished a few seconds later, Bjorn immediately grabbed the wound, hoping to stop the blood trickling from his neck.

"Bjorn!" Serana cried, jumping down from one of the balconies and landing next to the wounded Dovahkiin, "Bjorn, your... Bleeding!" She said in shock,

"Yeah, I know!" Bjorn snapped, "That bastard father of yours just bit me in the jugular!"

"You don't understand," Torban said, decapitating a thrall with a swing of his axe, "If Harkon infected you than you wouldn't be bleeding, and the only way he wouldn't have infected you is if you were immune somehow."

"Of course!" Bjorn thought, remembering back to when the Companions had tried to give him the beast blood, the the Lycanthropy never affected him, his dragon blood had purged it from his veins, it only made sense that he was immune to vampirism as well.

Suddenly, an ear piercing shriek filled the air, the thralls and monsters suddenly dropped dead, Harkon materialized next to the alter in the back of the cathedral, but he immediately fell to his knees and vomited a large red puddle.

"What's the matter Harkon?" Bjorn called, "Can't hold your dragon blood?"

"NO!" Harkon snarled, "I will not allow blood to defeat me! I am Harkon, Lord of the Volkihar vampires and destined to end the Tyranny of the Sun! I cannot be slain!" He began levitating in the air, a sphere of red energy forming around him.

"The bow!" Serana shouted, "Use it now!" Torban quickly drew Auriels bow and knocked a sun-hallowed arrow, he quickly took aim and fired the arrow, it pieced Harkons shield and struck him in the chest. Harkon let out an angry roar as hairline cracks spread across his body, sunlight glowing out of the wounds, Torban knocked a second arrow and fired, hitting Harkon in the chest again, the cracks grew longer and the light glowed brighter.

Torban was about to fire a third arrow when Harkon seized him in a vampiric grip, raising him off the ground and strangling him. Serana ran over and picked the bow up off the ground, crying in pain as it burnt her hands; the weapon of the sun god and vampires didn't mix well. She managed to ignore the pain and fire the final arrow at Harkon, it struck him in the throat, the cracks running through his body became grew even wider and the sunlight became blinding."

"No... Serana... Your own father." And with that Harkon vanished in a ball of light, when Bjorns vision cleared he saw that the only thing that remained of the vampire lord was a pile of red ash. The friends ran over to the remains of the corps, still amazed that they'd survived.

"We did it." Torban said, taking off his helmet and revealing his face, which was scarred by years of vampire hunting, "We did it."

Bjorn didn't respond, he was looking at Serana, who's face held a look of shock and horror as she realized that she'd just killed her own father, Bjorn knew that that look would haunt him until he was put in the ground.

The world around Bjorn slowly began to fade, replaced with a thick white mist. "How does it feel Dragonborn?" A sinister voice thundered from within the mist, "Forcing a girl to murder her own father, how do you live with yourself?" A massive being walked our of the mist, Bjorn recognized him immediately.

"Molag Bal." he snarled, he did his best to respect all of the gods and Daedric princes, but Molag was the only exception.

"Next time you try to flee from me, I suggest you don't call a Dremora from Coldharbour." The Daedric prince sneered,

"I wasn't fleeing from you." Bjorn replied, "And if this is the worst nightmare you can send me, then I have no reason to fear you."

"How is it your not begging for me to remove that image from your mind?"

"Because I remember what happened next." The mist became thicker as the next segment of the memory began to play.

A single ship sailed away from the burning remains of Castle Volkihar, the Dawnguard where victorious, they wiped out the entire clan and burnt there dark fortress to the ground. But the victory was bittersweet, Isran, the fierce leader of the Dawnguard, had died in the battle, and Serana had learned that her mother could not return from the Soul Cairn and had been forced to seal the portal, but not before giving her mother one of the Elder Scrolls they'd needed to stop Harkon.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Torban mumbled,

"He died fighting the vampires, it's what he would have wanted." Bjorn replied,

"I know, it's just that... Isran rebuilt the Dawnguard from the ground up, how are we supposed to go on without him? Who will lead us?"

Suddenly there was the sound if metal slamming against metal, everyone turned there attention to Gunmar. "Listen up!" The Troll trainer shouted, "As I'm certain you all know, Isran was slain in battle, now I know some of you didn't like him very much, but I think it's safe to say that he will be missed by all of us. Lets take a moment of silence for him." For a few seconds there was total silence on the boat as the Dawnguard mourned there fallen leader.

"Now then..." Gunmar continued, "I've heard the whispers among you, 'Who will lead us' you ask. Well it's a good question, there are many of us here who are well suited for the position, but there is one who stands above all others." He took a moment to let his words sink in.

"He is the one who first discovered Serana in Dimhollow Crypt, he is the one who brought Harkons intentions into the light, he is the one who rescued the Moth Priest, he is the one who traveled to the Soul Cairn, retrieved Auriels Bow, and defeated Harkon!" Gunmar shouted, "So come everyone! If you agree that young Torban should be our leader, then give a cheer! Torban! Torban! Torban! Torban!" One by one the other members of the Dawnguard joined in, there cheers echoed across the Sea of Ghosts.

"Well, looks like I have no choice to except." Torban said, earning a few chuckles from the crowd, "I'm not sure if I could ever live up to Isran, and I'm sure that in some ways that's a good thing," more chuckles, "But I promise to do my best, but I'll need your help my fellow Dawnguards, together we shall bring about a new age in Skyrim! One where no one need be afraid to leave there home at night! One where vampires are not safe in there own lairs! One where Skyrim is free from the creatures of the night!" The Dawnguard let out one final cheer, then returned to there duties.

"Good speech." Bjorn said,

"Thanks, I just pulled it out of nowhere."

"Now there's just one more thing to take care of." Bjorn said, gesturing to Serana, she'd been standing at the back of the boat for the whole trip, watching the burning ruins of the castle vanish into the mist.

Bjorn and Torban walked up next to her, "Listen, Serana," Torban said, "You can always stay at Fort Dawnguard, most of the other members don't mind you, and no one outside the order would ever know." Serana didn't respond for a long while, but then she finally spoke.

"Thanks Torban." She said in a low, sad voice, "Thanks for everything you two have done for me, but right now I just need some time to think this over."

"I can understand that much." Bjorn said, "When I first learned I was Dragonborn, when the Greybeards first summoned me, it took me six months before I was ready to go and meet them, but I found friends, people who helped me embrace my destiny; Ulrgrun Gro-Lagash, Redack, Skul-Ka, and Siri." He took a moment, "If your going to go off on your own, we won't stop you, but know that we're always here if you need help."

"Thanks, but right now I just need to be alone, figure out what comes next."

"Do you have any sort of plan, what are you going to do when you leave?" Torban asked,

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing." Serana looked down at her hand, a drain life spell crackled into existence, "I'm done with this, this curse. It's not worth what I've been through, nothing is, I'm going to see Falion, and after that... I don't know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks... For everything, both of you." And then she vanished, using her powers to become invisible. The mist became thick again as the memory ended,

"That is how I am able to live with myself." Bjorn said to the God of Corruption, "True, I will never recover from seeing the sheer horror on Seranas face, but killing her father also gave her the strength to carry on with her life and finally cast aside your curse." Molags rage was almost suffocating,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAS WAITING FOR THAT PROPHECY TO BEGIN?!" He roared, "The souls I gained from that harvest would have made me the dominant power in Oblivion, but you just had to intervene!"

"Your mistake was using the scrolls in your plan, they do love metaling in the affairs of both mortal and gods." Molag drew his weapon.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR INTERFERING IN MY AFFAIRS!"

"HA! What will you do Harvester of Souls? Kill me? You think I fear death? Once perhaps, but no more." Bjorn laughed, "I have seen the mists of Sovngard, I know what awaits me when I die. So please, by all means, kill me and grant me eternal peace." Molag raised his weapon, ready to strike Bjorn down

"ENOUGH!" A angry voice echoed throughout the dream, a new figure emerged from the mist.

"Vaermina," Molag said, doing his best to keep his voice steady, "To what do I owe-"

"How dare you Molag!" Vaermina snapped, "You know damned well that dreams are my domain! You have no right to use them!"

"Oh, hold on a second!" The voice of Seogorath called as the Mad God appeared, "Can't we talk about this? I was hoping to have some fun later tonight."

"No."

"Okay!" Sheogorath melted into a pile of blue sludge.

"He must be fun at parties." Bjorn thought.

"And as for you Molag," The Dreamweaver continued, "Coldharbour is weak after the failure of your last scheme, do you really want me as an enemy? Leave this dream now or I swear you'll return to a realm under siege!"

"So be it." Molag said coldly, vanishing back into the mist.

"Thank you, God of Dreams." Bjorn said.

"I didn't do this for you." Vaermina replied. "Now where were we?" The final sequence of the memory began to play.

It took one week for the Dawnguard to reach there fort, they had to stop in Whiterun after several members began showing signs of Sanguinare Vampiris, so they stopped by the temple to get treatment and continued on there way, finally arriving at Fort Dawnguard.

"Do you think Serana's alright?" Torban asked as he and Bjorn walked toward the entrance of the fort.

"She just needs time." Bjorn replied, "Stop worrying so much, she can handle her self."

"She said she was getting cured." Torban replied, "The last time she was human there were only Eight Divines, I think I have a right to be worried." Torban said as they walked into the forts central chamber, and where surprised at what they found waiting for them.

A young woman, wearing a brown set of Dawnguard armor, leaning against the back wall. She looked somewhat familiar, though for some reason Bjorn thought her skin had been lighter the last time he'd seen her, and her eyes were a bright green color rather than... Whatever he remembered they were.

"So what took you guys so long?"

Bjorn and Torbans jaws hung open upon hearing the woman's voice.

"Serana!" They gasped, How could they not have recognized her? Then again they'd never seen her when she was human before!

"Serana, is that really you?" Bjorn asked.

"Yep, it's me." She replied,

"What are you doing here? I thought you needed time to think?"

"I did and I have." She replied, strength in her voice, "When Falion cured me, I felt so alive, and I realized how much Molag Bal takes from people when he turns them into vampires..." She paused for a moment, "He's going to suffer for what he's done to this world, and to my family, even if I have to claw my way into Coldharbour and rip out his black, warped, twisted, cold heart!"

"Well then..." Torban said, "I suppose I should be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living." He took out his old steel crossbow, he hadn't used it since he got his new dwarven one, but he held onto it for sentimental reasons.

"And more importantly..." He handed the crossbow to Serana, "Welcome to the Dawnguard!"

**First, Okay, I know this chapter started kinda weak but I hate politics so I just kinda skipped through it,**

**Second, Man Odahviing just will not give Saphira a break,**

**Third, how did you like getting a look into Bjorns past,**

**Fourth, Bjorn is not an official member of any guild, he just helps out and is friends with the leaders (all of whom are OCs)**

**Fifth, a few people were upset that Saphira lost the fight with Odahviing, I ask them that while Saphira is only a few months old (I checked the wiki) Odahviing is a few hundred years old and was Alduins second in command after he returned, plus Odahviing can Shout while all Saphira can do is breath fire, and yes while Saphira has forelegs Odahviing is more aerodynamic which gives him an advantage in arial combat, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I doing this, I can't be doing this, yes I'm doing this, I swore I'd shoot myself in the foot before I did this but I'm doing it any. I'm leaving an A.N. as a chapter! The apocalypse is happening, pigs are learning how to fly, Saten is skating his way to work, and I'm pretty sure I just became a monkeys uncle!**

**Okay, now that I got that out of my system lets move on.**

**Do to my utter lack of ideas for new chapters in The Dragonborn Comes I'm going to be working on a knew Elder Scrolls/Inheritance crossover. The Dragonborn Comes is not being discontinued but since I'm out of ideas you can expect a very long hiatus. In the mean time keep a look out for my new story No One Bests an Orc.**


End file.
